Trouble in Bosco
A minor detour Jason frowned. They were supposed to be on a mission, and here he was, laden down with packages packed sky high. He had to assume this was his stories biting him in the back. He had Vivian pose as his wife and he as her husband. Now he was stuck going shopping with her. Vivian seemed rather excited; it had been at least a few months since she had been able to relax. It was basically anyone's first time seeing Vivian wearing boots; all she normally wore was basically that clunky armour mixed with whatever she could find. Today Vivian was wearing cute clothes worn by high school girls. She looked the same age as him…, no, she may even look younger than him. She looked even more beautiful than usual. No, rather than looking beautiful, she looked cute. "I… I feel kinda embarrassed looking like this. ……Do I look weird today?" She asked Jason rather shyly. Jason eyed her with great care. "To be honest...yes." He said, placing the packages on a chair. "It's not a bad thing though. It's just a change of pace, I've never seen you look that that." He turned turned to what of the boxes. "You bought me a suit and a bowtie?" His stoic voice actually had a note of incredulity. Vivian's blushed increased even moreso to the point that she appeared as if she were on fire, before she looked at him with a 'are you serious?' expression plastered upon her face, attempting to forget about that comment- it was far too embarrassing to have people witness that she was blushing like a loon in public. "...What? I like bowties. Bowties are cool. And stop complaining; at least you're ginger." She managed to let out a somewhat awkward laugh. "...Plus, I can see that you'll look charming in them. I'm sure Wendy will agree as well, you know." "Speaking of which...." "Is it a fit?" Wendy walked out of the dressing room, arms wide flaunting a little golden dress held up by straps of brighter gold, embedded with several heart-patterns, with an easily flowing hem. She was also flaunting with gold and blue crosses, held by small bands, and standard brown boots. She did a little spin on her toes, obviously showing off for Jason. Jason gave her the same look he'd given Vivian, one of great care. "Of course it is, and it looks really well on you. Both of you look well with a change of clothes." This was obviously a compliment, convoluted as it was. Jason had paid specifically for that outfit, feeling the need to spoil the child. Hearing the praise, Wendy was delighted. Jason looked at the packages. "Have you paid for them then?" He looked at Vivian. Vivian nodded. "Of course. What do you think I am, some sort of cheapskate?" Jason didn't answer, waving his hands and the bags vanished. That magic didn't have a name, Jason simply referred to it as Vanishing Magic to save him time. "Well, ladies, we have a mission to start." He summoned Gehaburn to his side...and then stowed it away again due to the shrieks of people inside the store. "Maybe after we get outside?" Wendy suggested, smiling. Vivian couldn't help but facepalm at this; she snarked, "...Did you ever think that was a good idea, hm?" She glanced around; "Great, now we need to explain stuff to the people who have just crapped their pants..." "Better yet..." Jason hoisted them both over his shoulders in one fell swoop, a "Kya!" being issued from each of them. He made a wide run and leapt...straight out a window. The glass crashed and broke but it didn't affect either of them much. Jason landed on the nearest rooftop and slid across until he stopped, right near the edge of the roof. "Are we going to have to pay for that?" Wendy asked as Jason set them both down. Vivian scowled. "How dare you touch me like that! Why, I oughta..." ---- A member of the Magic Council reaches his hand to the floor and operates on the touch-type display that rose up from the floor silently. The holographic display again lit up the space above the bed, showing the photo of Vivian's face. "Vivian Starrkewolfe, 19 years old. Registered from Side 1 area 3's 'Eden'. No special positive or negative data on her, and no records of her taking part in political activities. She's one of the results of the Izanami project." The official gave an overview of what happened this past month. "To be one of the prototypes from the Izanami project, one has to gain the biometric authorization of the leader. In other words, the previous leader chose this girl to become the Dragon of Supremacy and died after that. I can only deduce that, so what happened that time…" Due to its nature, the records of the Dragon of Supremacy could not be easily erased after its logged it. There was a chance to destroy all the system, so the previous chairman must had his reason for focusing all their work on Vivian. The offical started to stroke his chin as he looks at what seems to be a girlish instead of a youthful face, but was suddenly startled by a snicker. Guran Doma let out the snicker as he watches the face of this girl that's projected in space. His wrinkled face was smiling. The official frowned in response, and Guran Doma muttered, "I see. So you don't know." and turned to stare at the official, who in turn inadvertently gulped his own saliva. "Don't you understand? She's the new hope. Mortis made the most suitable person the Dragon of Supremacy…" Guran Doma turned his eyes to look at the girl on the display and narrowed his eyes as if he's afraid of light. The boss of the Magic Council let out a kind grandfather's expression, and the official could only blink hard bewilderedly. "…It seems that Vritra will awaken soon." ---- "Dammit, how much longer!?" Vivian cried out, rather annoyed. They'd been walking for a while; and her feet were hurting. Jason sighed. "Please, stop fussing. We're running blind, we don't know where we going, only we need to find a dark guild. Where do you propose we look in a country like Bosco?" Vivian pouted again. "Geez louise. Maybe y'know, it's like Phantom Lord. They could have some big, scary ominous building parked right outside. Hell, it could be in plain sight..." though she had to admit, she couldn't see it either. Wendy frowned. "It would help if they gave us some large signal flare or something so we'd know where they were..." As soon as she said that, there was a large explosion halfway across town. Realizing that this was practically a calling card, Vivian's senses perked up slightly. "...What the fuuuuuuuuuu-" Her curse was cut off by her own mouth, not wanting the children to hear another word, as she grabbed the hands of her companions and leaped forward, heading to the epiccenter of the explosion. Jason almost hissed as she pulled him along, Wendy merely gasped. "You're dragging us along? Fine, play leader." Vivian didn't show any hesitation at doing what Jason said. Running to the center of town, she noticed a wounded woman, who seemed to be rather harmed by the explosion. She couldn't back down from helping somebody in trouble, so of course, the first thing she did was let go of Jason and Wendy and rush towards her, questioning in an extremely panicked tone, "...Hold on a sec!" she shouted to Wendy rather pushily, "Little help?" Jason sighed. "Vivian. Two things. One, step away from the woman, or your beautiful white hair may be stained red. Two, don't tell Wendy what to do, you know how she works, she'll probably heal the woman anyway." The woman in question was lying on the ground, her shoulders bleeding profusely and she looked to be on considerable pain. "P-please..." Wendy, feeling pity for the girl, gathered clean air and imbued it with her magic, working her healing. Vivian seemed to be rather enthralled by Jason's comment; though she did as he said and quickly scurried back from this woman- however, she still couldn't help but be worried at the state that this total stranger was in. "R-Right..." she meekly bowed. The wound was quickly patched up, the cells dividing and the skin patching up, until the wound was perfectly healed. The women sat up, moving her ebony hair out of her face. She was notably tan, and had wound, red eyes. Despite the fierce colour of the eyes, her voice was notably meek as she spoke. "T-thank you..." She panted, relieved to see the wound was healed. "It was nothing." Wendy said, smiling, and checking the wound once more to make sure her magic had done it's job. Vivian's senses perked up; she could've sworn that she smelt something fishy- but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Nevertheless, she remained focused on learning more about what happened; she couldn't help but be curious as a monkey about all this. "...Alright, what happened?" She wanted to shake the hell out of her while asking her all sorts of questions, but she didn't want to cause a scene. "There was an explosion..." She explained, and she looked on the verge of tears. "It was terrifying...and then four people came crashing through, boasting about...about how they were from the Dark Guild Crudelis!" Jason's eyes narrowed. "Crudelis...talk about a break." Vivian couldn't help but exclaim, "Well, that solves our problem. Ehehehe. Baddies these days just can't remain out of sights, can they? Well, thank you for that. Now, let's go." She immediately stopped herself before she ran off. Jason cleared his throat. "So...it seems we've locked right onto them. What idiots they are, for leaving themselves in our sights. Let's go." They quickly dashed off, leaving the woman behind them. She chuckled sinisterly, before removing her face partially, revealing skin as white as snow underneath, and golden eyes. The voice that spoke was far from meek, almost confident. "Well well well...another guild come to try and take us? Foolish children...your grave will be made here in Bosco." The Four of Cruelty